


New Strategy

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grand Prix Final, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzu has a new strategy to keep himself in focus during competition. Javi gets to witness the aftermath of that strategy.





	New Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read the press conference translations from Skate Canada 2019, you'll know that Yuzu has been talking about restraining his emotions so he doesn't burn up with them, so he can focus better or something along those lines. Well... I imagined what happens after that. ;)

It scares Javi, the first time it happens. Yuzu bursts into uncontrollable tears, followed by laughter, looking a little manic and a lot wrung out in the small rectangle of Javi’s phone screen.

“Are you okay , cariño? ” Javi asks, worried.

Yuzu starts nodding vigorously. “Yes, Javi, yes. Just… so much feeling,” he chokes out, breathing heavily. “Holding back is hard.” 

Javi doesn’t understand anything, but eventually manages to talk Yuzu down to normal – or as normal as things get for Yuzu, always a little this side of too intense. When Yuzu explains that his new strategy for staying focused during competition, which he had just tested out at Skate Canada, is practicing restraint when it comes to his emotions, Javi shakes his head and wonders how that might even work… Yuzu has always been emotional, feeling both the good, and the bad, with all his being, so much so that sometimes all Javi could do was hold him and let him sob and shake in his arms, even before they were together.

It sounds mad. To hold all that back, to harness that tidal wave and wrestle it under control, a force of nature to be unleashed at just the right moment in competition… it seems a nearly impossible task. 

By now, Javi is used to it – Yuzu’s post-competition outbursts, all of that unspent emotion welling up inside him the moment the battle is over. Because of course Yuzu has managed to hone that skill, taught himself to exploit what some would consider a weakness.

So when Yuzu wins the coveted Grand Prix Final gold, insane, terrifying quad axel and all, Javi is ready.

“It’s okay, nene,” he says when Yuzu slumps against him heavily, having just burst into Javi’s hotel room a minute before. He wraps his arms around his partner, runs his hands down his back. “Just let it out.”

He kisses Yuzu’s temple, cards through his hair gently.

Yuzu breathes in, breathes out. His fingers on Javi’s shoulders dig in almost painfully when Yuzu flexes them.

“You were incredible,” Javi whispers, drawing soothing circles into the muscles of Yuzu’s back, so much stronger now than he remembers from when they used to compete against one another. “You skated like a true champion.”

Yuzu lets out a little sound at the praise, a hot puff of breath against Javi’s neck.

Javi smiles, presses his lips to Yuzu’s temple.

Then Yuzu looks up, and Javi is taken by surprise once again. He expected Yuzu’s face to be tear-streaked, or – the other likely scenario – glowing with the pure, innocent happiness of a clean win. Javi laughs, deep in his throat. He should know better than to expect Yuzuru Hanyu to be predictable.

Yuzu is looking at him with a predatory hunger in his eyes, and it’s a look that sends a hot spark straight to the pit of Javi’s stomach.

He takes an unsteady breath, his mouth going dry under the force of that gaze.

“I want you,” Yuzu says, and Javi can only nod mutely, throat dry and his dick taking keen interest in the turn in their conversation. Yuzu pulls him closer and all but shoves his tongue into Javi’s mouth, savage and needy. Javi moans, and tugs at Yuzu’s hair to deepen the kiss further, and oh god, will he ever stop craving Yuzu like a dying man craves water in a desert? It’s not just that they had not seen each other in almost two months. It’s like Yuzu is essential to him now, the way Javi seems to be essential to him, their nightly phone calls as much a part of his life as skating, as  _ breathing _ .

He lets Yuzu do as he pleases – lets Yuzu walk him back to the bed, then tumble him down, tug his clothes off with none of his usual finesse. It makes Javi’s mind swirl, the way Yuzu seems almost animalistic in the pursuit of pleasure, unrestrained and wild as he kisses a wet trail along the side of Javi’s neck, across his shoulders, down the center of his chest and stomach. 

“Please,” he moans, a little desperate, when Yuzu proceeds to nip along his inner thigh. “Please.” He tugs at Yuzu’s hair, guiding him. It’s only his customary morning wank that keeps Javi from coming the moment Yuzu swallows him in one fell swoop, throat working around his length, nails digging into Javi’s hipbones to keep him from bucking up.

“Ay, s í ,” he keens, fisting his hand in Yuzu’s hair, when Yuzu pulls off only to lick a flat-tongued line from his balls to the tip. Then it’s all madness, Yuzu releasing his hips to let Javi fuck up into his pink mouth, making small content sounds as Javi tells him, over and over again, just how good he is, “oh my god,  _ so good, _ nene.”

Morning wank or no, it takes Javi an obscenely short time to come, and he would be embarrassed if his brain was actually functioning properly. Instead, he just flops back in bliss, and closes his eyes.

Yuzu crawls back up his body, still fully dressed, and smirks down at Javi when he finally manages to pry his eyes open again.

“Wow,” Javi breathes. “You were incredible.”

“You said that already, Javi,” Yuzu smiles, teasing. The dangerous hunger is still there, in his gaze, albeit a little softened now, laced with warmth.

Javi laughs, pets Yuzu’s hair. “Is the truth,” he mumbles. “Champion.”

Yuzu’s eyes spark at that. He likes being praised like this, Javi knows. He pulls Yuzu down for a sloppy kiss, tasting himself on Yuzu’s tongue.

“So, what now?” he asks when they pull apart. Surprising as this was, the sudden flare of desire, Javi has a feeling this is not it. Yuzu’s emotions are never as quickly dispelled. Usually, it takes a few hours after a competition – crying, laughing, just letting all the pent up feelings ebb and flow.

Yuzu’s smirk grows into a grin, cheshire cat with tiny crescents for eyes. Javi feels the warmth of what smile, basks in the happiness of Yuzu’s triumph and in the shared love and intimacy, familiar and precious. Then Yuzu drops the smile, bites his lip.

“Now I fuck you,” he says, brazen.

Javi lets out a delighted laugh, heart skipping at the proposition. He rests his hand against Yuzu’s nape. “Aren’t you on fire tonight.”

“Was a lot of feeling,” Yuzu agrees, then moves his hand down Javi’s side, ticking off his ribs, squeezing at his hip, his touch electric on Javi’s sensitized skin.

And when Yuzu does just as he said, fucking him slowly and thoroughly until Javi sees stars, Javi realizes that he loves this new strategy of Yuzu’s, mad as it may be. He loves his mad strategy, he loves his insane axels, even though they terrify him. But most of all, most of all Javi loves this mad man with every ounce of his being. 


End file.
